Back To You
by Poppyseed
Summary: What if Scott didn't return at the end of Because I Love You? Would he and Shelby's lives ever cross again? Future fic - involves character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This one has been playing around in my mind for a long time. I'm still slow to update, but I will try to do better with this story.

I've had to make some assumptions with this story. Since the last episode aired somewhere around June of 2000, I assumed that Kat was 18 (since she was graduating) and the rest of the Cliffhangers were 17 and in their junior year. This story, except for flashbacks, takes place 9 years from the date of the morp. This first chapter is short, but it was necessary to give the introduction, and it made the most sense this way. The rest of the chapters will be much longer, I promise. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm really enjoying writing it.

* * *

**May 2009**

Peter Scarbrow stared at the picture sitting next to him on his desk. In all of his years as director of Horizon, there had been a lot of kids that had touched his life, but none so much as this one group, his Cliffhangers. He picked up the photo to examine it closer. They were all there – taken just before Scott had left Horizon. Kat was awaiting graduation and David was just beginning to integrate the group. All the rest were there too – Jules, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, Auggie. Peter remembered the precise moment that picture had been taken. It had been a particularly good day and the kids were enjoying a swim in the lake. Sophie had grabbed the camera to catch the moment. It was Kat's idea to do a group picture. A memento for graduation she had said. As it turned out, it had been the last time they were all together.

Peter sighed. He wondered where he had gone wrong with some of them. It had been the better part of a decade since that picture had been taken and so much had changed. He had kept in touch with every one of them since they left. Though he was no longer their counselor, he still knew the ups and downs in their lives – their daily struggles to get past the damage dealt to them while growing up. Most were doing good, but some...

With a heavy heart he set the picture down next to his favorite family photo and smiled as another memory came back to him. After months of pleading, he and Sophie had finally taken the boys rock climbing for the first time. Sophie looked gorgeous. Her beautiful eyes sparkled as she squinted against the harsh afternoon sun. Her tanned arm was slung lovingly around Tom and they were both smiling. Peter had been standing next to Tom, with Chris, a smile beaming from his freckled face, on his right. It had been a great day, with both kids excited about the challenge that lay before them. They were all so happy.

It had partly been because of the Cliffhangers that he and Sophie had gotten married. And he knew they were the kids that had inspired them to adopt their boys – teenagers no less. Tom was 13 when they brought him into their lives. Two years later it was 14 year old Chris. And now there was talk about number three - Sophie wanted a daughter.

Peter picked up the Cliffhanger photograph once more. He never thought this day would come. The day he lost one of his Cliffhangers. Though he had tried to hide it (and deny it when accused), everyone knew they had been his favorite group of kids. He had even retired their group name when they graduated – as a tribute to the group that had touched his life so much.

Though Peter kept in touch with all of them, many of them hadn't spoken to each other since they had left the comfort and safety of Horizon. But they deserved to know. They needed to come together to mourn the loss of one of their own. They owed each other that.

Peter sighed again and dialed the first phone number on his list.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 2000**

_Shelby shuddered against the cool night air as she stared up at the stars falling in the sky. All around her, friends and couples were cuddled together, making a memory of a wonderful night. Even Peter, who had ruled no dates were allowed, had abandoned formalities and was snuggled close to Sophie. As the stars fell around her, Shelby wondered where her place was in the world. No one had ever looked at her like Scott did. She had never before loved someone or been loved so completely. And just like that, he had left her behind._

_A strong wind blew up behind her and she shuddered again. For minute, she thought she heard footsteps approaching. She turned around quickly, but it was only the wind. She wrapped her arms around herself and wished that Scott was there to keep her warm._

**May 2009**

Shelby shook herself back to reality as her phone rang. It had been ringing off the hook all day. She swiftly pushed ignore and sent the call to voicemail. She hated her job. Hated everything about it. Some nights she could hear the damn phone ringing even in her sleep. But her job as a marketing rep required a lot phone calls. And just because she didn't like it, didn't mean she didn't succeed. She was good at her job – she could sweet talk and manipulate with the best of them, and it showed. Her office wall was littered with all of the awards and honors she had earned over the last two years. She was successful, no matter how much she hated what she did. And while she didn't care much about the success, the job paid well, and Shelby found that she didn't have to think too much about it. At the end of the day, she could walk away from it and not give it a second thought until she found herself back in the office the next day. It allowed a lot of free time for other things - like her mending relationship with her sister. Jess was doing well, thanks in part to her time spent at Horizon. She was graduating from college with honors in just a few short weeks. Shelby was proud of how much progress Jess had made in the last few years. She couldn't wait to be there as Jess walked across the stage to receive her degree in Education.

Her business cell phone chirped, and Shelby jumped to answer it. She couldn't avoid work all day. "Collins and Hayes Manufacturing, Shelby speaking."

"Shelby, it's Peter."

Shelby's whole body relaxed as she realized she didn't have to go into her "professional" mode just yet. "What's up Captain? I thought you and Sophie were taking another group of unsuspecting kids out on Quest this week." Shelby was lighthearted, but when Peter hesitated, she immediately sensed the tension. "Peter? What's wrong? What happened?"

Peter, thousands of miles away, could hear the panic in Shelby's voice. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this Shelb."

"Then just tell me, Peter." She had never been one to beat around the bush.

Peter sighed. "It's Ezra."

"Ezra?" Shelby was taken aback. "What about him? Peter, I haven't spoken to him in years. What's so important?" She could never have prepared herself for Peter's response.

"He's dead, Shelb. Overdosed on pain pills two days ago."

"Oh my God Peter! How, I mean, what -" Her mind was racing. "Does Daisy know?" Shelby was already packing up her belongings. She knew she had to get to her friend.

"I don't think so. That's why I called you first. I was hoping you could head over there, be there for her."

Shelby was already halfway to her car. "I'm already on my way Peter."

Peter nodded, knowing that Shelby couldn't see him. "I knew you would be. We're planning a memorial service here at Horizon on Saturday. I'm hoping all of the Cliffhangers will be here."

Shelby eased her car into reverse and headed out onto the freeway towards Daisy's place. "We'll be there Peter. Let me know if you need anything."

"You do the same."

As they hung up, Shelby's mind was racing. Though they lived only a few hours apart, it had been months since she and Daisy had spoken. They kept in touch as often as they could, but sometimes, life just got the better of them. Shelby hoped, for Daisy's sake, that she would be the one to break the news. The last thing Daisy needed right now was to be alone. She had dealt with enough from David's breakdown. Shelby wasn't sure Daisy could handle losing another person in her life.

As the miles passed, Shelby remembered all of the grief she had given Ezra over the years. He had been a mess when he left Horizon. Both times. She couldn't believe any judge in the world would have ordered joint custody. But as Shelby knew all too well, the world was hardly ever fair. It wasn't long after Scott had left that Ezra had left too. The judge had ruled for joint custody and both parents had been anxious to have him home. It was less than four months later that he returned - strung out, depressed and recovering from a failed suicide attempt. He never opened up much to the others about what had happened while he was gone, other than to say that his parents would never change. One thing Shelby knew for sure, he was different when he returned. He had lost some of his spirit as Daisy had said. It seemed he rode out his time at Horizon. He graduated with the rest of them, and Shelby had never heard from him again. He was a mess when he left, and Shelby knew that Peter had tried his best to reach out to him with no luck. Ezra was destined to be one of the lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Finally, an update! I have two more chapter that I will post later today or tomorrow. I just need to proofread them. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Juliette was flipping through a huge file folder in front of her home computer. She had lost the caterer's number. This was not good. The Sanchez wedding was her largest account to date and she couldn't afford to botch it. Though she had made a reputation for herself as an up and coming wedding planner in the LA area, lately her work had been slipping.

She sat down the folder and tried to compose herself. She was close to tears already, and it was only 9 am. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to relieve her stress. She wished Auggie were here with her. He always had the right words to make her feel at ease.

She stood up, stretching her legs, and thought of calling him at work. She knew he was busy, and his job didn't allow for many personal phone calls. After his brother Abe had died in a gang related attack, Auggie had no doubts about taking on his position as a counselor to inner city youth. His work was stressful, but he hoped to deter kids from making the same mistakes his brother had. He was making a difference, Juliette was sure of that. What difference was she making as a wedding planner? Making sure table linens and center pieces didn't clash wasn't exactly the kind of thing that made the world a better place to live.

She sighed. She was being too hard on herself again. Auggie always told her that. Maybe that's what made their marriage so successful. They were complete opposites, but they complimented each other well - each making up for the other's shortcomings.

But there was no making up for her inadequacies this time. Eighteen months. Eighteen months of tests, fertility treatments, and specialists. All telling her the same thing - all those years of binging and purging had wreaked havoc on her body. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to have children. This time, she couldn't hold them back, and the tears fell freely down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably as she thought of the future children they would never have. She ached to hold her own child - to give her daughter the unconditional love she had never received from her own mother.

As her sobs subsided she reached for her cell phone. She needed to talk to Auggie - even if for just a minute. But as she dug her phone out from the stack of papers on her desk, it began to ring.

"Hello?" She tried to steady her voice in case the voice on the other end was a potential client.

"Juliette? What's wrong?" Peter had almost a sixth sense when it came to his Cliffhangers. "Are you crying?"

Juliette composed herself. "Oh, no. Just a little frustrated, that's all." She paused and bullied her confidence. "It's nothing really. What's going on?"

"Is Auggie there with you?"

"No, he's working today. He won't be back until this evening." She paused, wondering why Peter had called her phone looking for Auggie. "Is there something you need?"

Peter hesitated. "Well, I was hoping to catch both of you together, but I guess that's not possible."

"Peter, what is it? Is everything okay?" The concern was growing in her voice.

"No, it's not Juliette." He paused. "Ezra was found dead two days ago from a drug overdose."

"Oh my God, Peter!" Tears again fell from her large brown eyes. "Oh no -"

"Juliette, are you okay?" Peter wished he could be there to comfort her.

She nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her, added "Yah, I'm okay. I'm just -" She searched for the right words. "Peter, what happened?"

"We're not sure. I'm still waiting on more information. In the meantime, Sophie and I are planning a memorial service for him here at Horizon on Saturday. I'm hoping you and Auggie will be able to make it."

"Of course Peter. I'll call Auggie right now, and we'll make arrangements."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm really not, but I will be. I can handle this Peter."

"I know you can kiddo. Please call me if you need to talk."

"I will. Thanks Peter."

Juliette's hand was shaking as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that Ezra was gone. Though she hadn't spoken to him since graduation day, she still counted him among her friends. As the reality of the situation hit her, she felt her stomach lurch. She ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she threw up her entire lunch.

****

Auggie was just walking out the door on his way to the local Boys and Girls Club, when his cell phone buzzed. He glanced at the caller ID. Juliette. He briefly thought of letting it go to voicemail. He had so many things to do today, he wasn't sure if he had time to play cheerleader for her right now. He quickly chastised himself for thinking such a thing and flipped open his phone.

"Hey Jules, what's up?" He could hear his wife sobbing uncontrollably on the other end of the line. "Jules? Jules, you're scaring me. What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Ezra." She was barely able to choke out the words.

Auggie thought at first that his connection might be bad. "Ezra? Ezra Friedkin? Jules, what are you talking about?"

"Peter just called. Ezra died, Auggie," She fell into another fit of sobs.

"Okay, Jules. Jules? Just try to calm down, I'll be right home."

He jammed his cell phone back into his pocket and raced to his car. He needed to get home. Jules needed him to comfort her, and he needed to hear the whole story of what had happened to his former classmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I will upload the next chapter (Scott's) later this week. I have a little more tweaking to do on it yet. No beta on this one, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

Daisy quietly pulled the vodka bottle from the back of the cupboard under the kitchen sink. She poured a small amount into her glass and drank it down quickly. She winced as the liquid burned the back of her throat and poured herself another glass. She filled it to the top this time and carefully placed the bottle back where she had found it. She wasn't sure who she was hiding it from anymore. Since David had left she was alone in the apartment. Not that he had cared anyway. More often than not, he would mix the drinks for her, telling her she needed to relax. She smiled slightly, remembering his softer side. Despite all of his faults, he had some good qualities.

It had been months since David had gone, and she was still hiding. She didn't know from whom – everyone had walked out of her life. Her mother had been dead for years. Her father had gone off on a bender not long before she left Horizon and never returned – not even for her graduation. She wasn't saddened by it, she didn't need him anyway, she reasoned, but he was one less person that would care if she had a drink or not. She had no friends who stopped by the house unexpectedly. The only real friend she had lived more than 3 hours away. And Shelby was not likely to show up on her doorstep anytime soon – not since their last blow out.

Daisy closed her eyes and tried to remember how it had all started. Everyone had been quick to blame David, but she knew that wasn't right. She had her share of sins as well. But things began to change. David had still been using. She had turned a blind eye to it for a long time. Shelby said he had been using since they left Horizon, but Daisy refused to believe it. Then, only a few short months ago, things had changed. She would never forget that night. Shelby had been up to visit for the first time in ages. Daisy knew that Shelby didn't visit more often because she didn't like to be around David. He was harsh and never made an attempt to hide his feelings of dislike for her. He had been using a lot the week of Shelby's visit and had just lost yet another job. When Daisy confided that David had stormed out in a drugged out state of rage after the two had gotten into a fight, Shelby tried to convince Daisy to leave him, but Daisy wouldn't hear it. She loved him. No matter what, she loved him.

**November 2008**

"_Daisy open your eyes! He's been using since we left Horizon and you know it!"_

_Daisy shook her head, refusing to hear the truth. "What do you know about it Shelby?"_

"_He's no good for you. Come with me, let's get out of here. You can stay with me until you're back on your feet."_

"_Oh, now you're suddenly all sanctimonious on me! You waltz in here, what, once every three months and pass judgment on my life? Well, what the hell do you know about relationships anyway?"_

"_I know a bad one when I see it."_

_Daisy snorted. "Please Shelby. At least I have a relationship. You've been so busy running from anything that might make you use that cold heart of yours that you haven't even moved on." She stared Shelby straight in the eyes and delivered her final blow. "Scott's gone, Shelby. He didn't choose you. Get on with your life already."_

_Shelby's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't put this on me Daisy. I haven't –" She stopped short, her anger overcoming her. "You know what? I don't need this shit. If you want to stay, then stay! But don't expect me to stick around and pick up the pieces when this falls apart too." She turned in a rage __and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her._

**May 2009**

Daisy had waited, but Shelby never called to apologize - not that she expected it. Even David hadn't returned by the next day. Almost 48 hours passed before Daisy heard from him. He had been arrested. A fight at the bar had turned ugly, and quicker than she could imagine, David was being charged with attempted murder. The charge didn't surprise her. He could be very violent, especially when he was high on meth.

The trial had been a joke. With David's past criminal record, his drug use, and his very bad attitude, the judge and jury hadn't shown any leniency. He was now serving a 30 year sentence in upstate Washington, and Daisy hadn't spoken to him or Shelby since that day.

Daisy took another long drink from her glass when an abrupt pounding on her door nearly caused her to choke.

"Daisy! It's Shelby! Open up!"

Daisy quickly drained the last of the vodka in her glass and hid it too in the kitchen cupboard. She paused to compose herself, and then opened the door.

Shelby looked the same, if not a bit more frazzled than the last time Daisy had seen her. "Shelby what are you doing here?"

Shelby looked almost relieved. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Daisy didn't even try to mask her annoyance.

"It's Ezra." She softened, trying to find the right words to tell her friend.

Daisy shrugged and retreated to the comfort of her living room. "What about him Shelb? He still pining over me, hoping to be '_the one_?'" Daisy rolled her eyes and threw her feet up on the couch. "In case you missed the memo, I'm over him."

Shelby sat at the edge of the couch and wondered when her friend had become so embittered with life. This wasn't the Daisy she knew. For a minute, she almost regretted coming, and she felt the anger rising up in her again - the same anger she had felt the last time they had been together.

"He's dead," Shelby stated matter-of-factly. "Overdosed two days ago. Peter just called me this morning."

Daisy froze as she reeled from the sting of Shelby's proclamation. Her mind was suspended in temporary disbelief. This wasn't really happening, she told herself. It was the alcohol, not reality. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the rest of the world so she could focus on the truth, but when she opened her eyes again, Shelby was still there, waiting.

"Dais, did you hear me?"

She wasn't sure if she nodded or not as she seemed to have gone completely numb. Shelby was still talking, but all Daisy could hear was the low hum of the television and the thump-thump of her heart pounding in her ears. She closed her eyes and slowly beat her hands against her face, trying to regain some feeling. She wasn't sure how long she sat like that until she suddenly felt very warm, and she realized that Shelby's arms were wrapped around her, protecting her. Slowly, her body righted itself, and it was then that she felt the warm tears that had been pouring down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott ran down the play list in his head. He knew the game on Saturday would decide their fate in playoffs and these kids deserved to be there. They had worked hard all season, and it showed. If they made it, this would be his first playoff series as a head coach.

**September 2001**

_Scott walked slowly back to the locker room. It had been his first practice since being reinstated to the team, and if felt surreal to him. He had played well. Much better than he had before he left for Horizon. He was in better shape now, that was for sure. To the other players, he was almost unrecognizable from the drugged out, defiant teammate they had known just before he left, but Scott didn't feel all that different than before. _

_Martin was standing just outside the locker room door, waiting for Scott and beaming from ear to ear. "You played great Scott." He patted him on the back as he moved in closer. "I'm so glad we can put the past behind us and move on with our lives."_

_Scott shifted his helmet in his hand, but didn't respond._

"_You've got your whole future ahead of you now son."_

**October 2003**

"_Barringer! Get your head in the game, what the hell is wrong with you today?" The coach grabbed Scott by his face mask. "Get with it Barringer or you can sit your ass on the bench this Saturday!"_

_Scott nodded, his head pounding from partying a bit too hard the night before. His dream had always been to play college ball, but now that he was here, he was wasting his opportunity. He was failing most of his classes. One he hadn't even bothered to attend all semester. And now he was failing on the field. This wasn't the first time Scott's focus had been called into question._

_He was determined to make the next play his best of the day. He needed to keep his head in the game, but as the ball came hurtling towards him, Scott scrambled to make the catch, and only managed to fumble the ball._

"_Barringer, get your ass on the bench now!" _

_Scott ran over to his coach. "Coach, give me another shot. I can do this!"_

"_The hell you can Scotty. Sit down!"_

_Scott tore his helmet off, infuriated. "Don't call me that!"_

"_You better be glad I call you anything at all Scotty, now sit down!"_

_Scott threw his helmet towards the coach. "I said stop it!"_

"_That's it Barringer. You're out of here! I don't want to see your face again this afternoon!" He threw his clipboard down on the bench, and got in close to Scott's face. "Get out of here, and don't come back until your attitude has changed."_

_Scott spat bitterly back at his coach, "How about I don't come back at all, Coach, how's that?" _

_When he walked off the field that day, he not only walked away from his football career, he also walked away from college. He left the campus that day and never looked back._

**May 2009**

"Coach?" Nick, the starting wide receiver, was standing next to Scott. Though he was only 12, he was nearly eye to eye with Scott. "Coach, what's the play?"

Scott shook his head and glanced back down at his clipboard. Where had they left off?

"Barringer!" The athletic director interrupted his thoughts again. He was bellowing to him from a few yards away. Scott looked up, bemused. "Barringer, phone call for you in my office. Guy says it's important."

"Who is it?"

"Peter somebody. Said he needed to speak to you right away."

Scott handed his clipboard to the assistant coach and took off towards the school building behind the field. He sprinted the last few steps and was nearly out of breath by the time he picked up the phone. "Peter? What's going on?"

Peter had spoken the words so many times already, but it still didn't make it any easier. "Ezra overdosed two days ago. We're planning a memorial service for him on Saturday."

Ezra. It seemed like another lifetime that Scott and Ezra had been friends. Though Scott had always thought Ezra was a bit odd, he was still a friend to him when he needed it most. Scott would never forget that.

"He's dead?" Though Scott had heard the words, he was having trouble wrapping his mind around the idea.

"Yes." Peter paused. "Can you make it for the memorial on Saturday? It will be here at Horizon. We think Ezra would have liked that."

Saturday. There was no way he could coach the big game and still be there for the memorial service. "Peter, I don't know. We've got a big game on Saturday. It decides our fate in the playoffs."

"Well, Scott, it's your decision. The rest of the Cliffhangers will be here. It's up to you to decide what's most important."

"You know I would be there if it were any other time." He paused, only slighted irritated that he felt the need to defend his decision. "This is big for me Peter. If I coach this team to the championships I'll be looking at a lot more opportunities. I can't give this up."

"Like I said, you have to decide what's best for you. I can't tell you what to do anymore."

Scott stood in the director's office for a long time after he hung up with Peter. He knew he had made the right decision. Ezra, the Cliffhangers, Horizon – they were all in his past. He had to be concerned about his future now. Besides, he hadn't seen or spoken to any of them since the day he left with his dad. They weren't a part of his life any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter hadn't been able to reach Kat all day. He had called several times and each time her secretary had told him that she was in session with a client. He didn't want to leave a message. He knew where he could find her tonight.

He glanced at the clock. It was almost dinner time. He began packing up his things, when, as if on cue, Sophie stuck her head in the door.

"Did you get in touch with everyone?"

Peter nodded. "For the most part. On my way to see Kat right now. Care to join me?"

Sophie shook her head. "I'd love to, but my kids are on kitchens tonight. Probably best if I don't run out of here before last light." She paused. "How is everyone?"

"Good," but even Peter didn't buy the sentiment. He sighed. "Okay at best, maybe. I'm not sure." He stood up and grabbed his coat. "Hopefully we'll know this weekend. We should see most of them."

"Most?"

"Scott's not coming." He stopped for a minute to study the picture of the Cliffhangers again. "Do you think we did everything we could for them?"

Sophie crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course we did. They were a tough group of kids, but we did everything we could to get through to them." She nodded. "They're doing okay, like you said."

"But David, now Ezra." He shook his head. "Two lost. It just doesn't seem right."

"Hey now." She pushed back to look him fully in the eyes. "Hey. You can't blame yourself Peter. You said it yourself. You can only teach them so much, but in the end, they have to_ want_ to change. You can't make them do that. None of us can."

Peter sighed. He knew she was right, but still, part of him would always wonder if he could have done more. If maybe he had done things differently – if he never allowed Ezra to go home – if he fought a little harder with David - maybe things would be different.

Peter dwelled in his thoughts for only a minute, then glanced again at the clock. "I really should get going. Kat should be there by now." He leaned over and gave Sophie a peck on the cheek. "Have fun on kitchens."

She groaned. "Thanks. Tell Annie I said hello."

He smiled. "Will do." He grabbed his jacket and left without another word.

* * *

Kat blinked as she stepped into the dim lights of Rusty's and waited for her eyes to adjust from the bright sun outside. A smile crossed her lips as she spotted Hank and the kids seated in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Their heads were dropped, too busy coloring pictures on their place mats to notice she had walked in.

She hesitated a moment before joining them. She loved to see them like this. Hank was such a good father. He loved his girls more than anything in the world and it showed in the way his face lit up when he played with them. The girls adored him as well. Hannah was five and thought the sun rose and set on her daddy. She was constantly following him around the house, even tagging along with him to work when the job allowed it. Leah, at 3, was every bit as stubborn and passionate as her mom. Still, she loved her daddy. She was the one to challenge him – to push his patience to the limits, just to do something incredibly cute that would make him laugh and forget why he had been mad in the first place.

Hannah looked up from her drawing and saw Kat standing in the doorway. "Mommy!"

Kat beamed and joined her family at the table. "Hi sweeties," she greeted each of her kids with a kiss, then turned to her husband. "How was your day?" She planted a kiss on his lips before he could answer and snuggled into the booth to be closer to her girls.

Hank smiled. "It was good." He studied his wife's face for a minute. "Peter is looking for you."

Kat was already helping Hannah write her name at the bottom of her drawing and didn't look up. "Okay, I'll give him a call later."

Hank shook his head. "He's here – back in the kitchen with Annie I think. It seemed pretty important."

Kat's expression tensed. She spoke with Peter often, seeing him nearly every week. In all the years she'd known him, he'd never tracked her down to a family a dinner. She knew it must be important. Before she could ask any questions, Annie was at her side.

"Kat? Peter's in back, he needs to talk to you." She could see the tears in Annie's eyes and knew that something terrible had happened. A million thoughts were flooding her head – was it Peter? Sophie? One of the students? Horizon itself? She nodded and smiled at the girls, not wanting to upset them.

"Mommy will be right back. I need to talk to Uncle Peter for a minute."

"Uncle Peter is here?" squealed Leah. "I want to see him too!"

"In a minute, okay buddy? Mommy needs to talk to him first."

Leah frowned, but went back to coloring her picture without protest.

"Go on, honey, we're okay," encouraged Hank.

The short walk to Annie's back office seemed to take too long. The whole way, Kat imagined what could be so important that Peter had tracked her down to tell her in person.

He was sitting in a chair with his back to the door when she walked in. She could see his shoulders slumped and knew that he was crying. In all the years she had known Peter she had never seen him cry. He was a rock. Seeing him there, her heart fell and she feared the worst. "Peter?" Her voice was calm – years of working as a counselor had given her strength. When he stood, she wrapped her arms around him, reversing the role of teacher/student that they had had for so many years.

He smiled and returned the embrace. "It's good to see you Kat."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then Sophie? The school –"

Peter cut her off. "Let's sit and talk." He waited until they were both seated and took her hand into his. He remembered how close Kat and Ezra had been when they were students together. He knew that Kat had tried to reach out to him many times over the years. He didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. "Kat, it's Ezra."

She knew. Before he even spoke the words, she knew her friend was gone. "Oh, Peter!" The tears came before she could stop them and soon, it was Peter enveloping her. They stayed that way until the tears stopped flowing, her sobs settled and she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"When Peter?"

"A few days ago." His voice was soft.

"Suicide?"

"We're not sure. He overdosed on pain pills. Not sure if it was an accident or on purpose."

"Do the others know?"

Peter nodded. "I called them all today. Sophie and I are planning a memorial service at Horizon on Saturday."

"How can I help?"

"Call me tomorrow, we'll set something up okay?"

She smiled. "I think Ezra would have enjoyed a Horizon memorial." She thought about her old friend. "At least, the old Ezra would have."

Peter squeezed her shoulders and returned the smile. "I think so too Kat."

Maybe coming together was just what his old students needed. Perhaps, even after all these years, there was still a lesson to be taught.


	7. Chapter 7

Shelby stared out the window as the flight attendant went over the safety instructions. Soon they'd be in the air, on their way to Horizon. She stole a glance at Daisy sitting next to her. Her eyes were closed but Shelby knew, from years of sleeping in the bunk next to her, that she wasn't asleep. "You okay?" Daisy nodded, but didn't speak. Shelby wished she knew what her friend was thinking at that moment, wished she could make this trip easier for both of them, but she couldn't find the words.

As the plane eased into the air, Shelby remembered the last time she had seen Ezra and her fellow Cliffhangers at Horizon. It was graduation day. Peter had planned a party for them; even Kat had come back for the occasion. They were all there. Except Scott. She hadn't seen him since the day he walked out of Horizon with his dad. She knew that Peter still spoke to him, but she never asked how he was doing. She didn't want to know. She didn't know what was more unbearable – the thought of him not doing well, or the thought of him carrying on with his life without giving a second thought to the time they shared together. It had obviously meant more to Shelby than it had to him, she reasoned.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the flight attendant paused next to them with the drink cart. "Can I get you something, hon?"

Shelby shook her head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

The flight attendant turned her attention to Daisy. "And you miss?"

"I'll have a 7 and 7 please." She handed her credit card to the flight attendant, ignoring the raised eyebrows from Shelby.

It wasn't until the flight attendant had handed Daisy her drink and moved on to the row behind them that Shelby spoke up. "Really Dais?"

Daisy ignored her and took a sip of her drink. She was an adult, free to make her own choices and she didn't have to explain herself to Shelby.

"Whatever. Have a drink. Have ten. End up like your parents."

Daisy sat her glass down on the tray table harder than was necessary and spoke through gritted teeth. "I am _nothing_ like my parents."

Shelby just shook her head and stared back out the window at the clouds and tiny dots of landscape below them. She wondered what it would be like to be at Horizon again. Though she had kept in touch with Peter and Sophie, she hadn't returned to campus since graduation. She heard stories of some of her fellow Cliffhangers through her phone calls with Peter, and some of them had gathered at Auggie's and Juliet's wedding. That had been years ago though. She was excited and nervous to see them all again.

The closer she got to Horizon, the more she felt like a child returning home. When the captain announced they were preparing for landing, Shelby could no longer ignore the question that had been playing in the back of her mind since she first made plans to return: would Scott be there?

* * *

Daisy was still silent as they exited the plane and picked up their luggage. Peter had offered to pick them up from the airport, but they had declined, opting to take a cab to Rusty's where they would meet the rest of the Cliffhangers for dinner.

It wasn't until they were sitting in the cab, the airport fading in the distance behind them that Daisy finally spoke. "I can't believe we're here." Her voice was neither excited nor nervous.

Shelby nodded, too lost in her own thoughts to respond. Daisy didn't need her to though. She knew exactly what Shelby was playing over in her mind. It had crossed Daisy's mind too. She felt her stomach flutter as she thought of all that would happen this weekend.

* * *

Kat had already set up a large table when they arrived at Rusty's. Annie was laying out the silverware when Shelby and Daisy walked in. At the sound of the door, Kat looked up and a huge grin spread across her face. She walked over to her old friends and embraced each of them in a hug.

Shelby hugged back while scanning the restaurants for the others. Daisy, who had never been big on affection, returned only a half-hearted hug.

As they pulled away, Kat's smile faded. "I wish we weren't here for this reason."

Daisy's eyes found the floor as Shelby nodded. "I'm sorry Kat. I know you two were close."

Kat blinked back tears. "It's been a long time since I saw him. It's just hard to imagine that I never will again."

Daisy excused herself and sat her bags near the table Kat had set up. They were the first to arrive.

As Shelby, Annie and Kat made small talk, Daisy slipped away to order a drink from the bar. As she stood waiting for the bartender, she turned towards the door. The restaurant had been closed to other patrons hours ago so she was surprised to see the door open. She was even more surprised at who walked in. Scott Barringer stood, looking flustered, confident and anxious all at once. His eyes met hers and, knowingly, followed as her view shifted to Shelby.

Kat, too, had noticed the entrance and stopped mid-sentence as her eyes met Scott's. Shelby, her back to the door, stood confused for a minute before turning around.

The silence in the restaurant was deafening and seemed to drag on for an awkwardly long time.

Finally, Kat eased the tension and crossed the room to embrace Scott. "I didn't think you were coming."

Scott nodded, and offered a small "mmhmm" as a response. His eyes had not left Shelby since he walked in.

Shelby stood, unsure of what to do or say. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts. She wanted to run; she wanted to embrace him and never let him go; she wanted to slap him. She couldn't decide which to do first.

Scott took a step into the room, hesitated for a minute, then headed for the bar. He didn't even acknowledge Shelby.

As he stood next to Daisy she was quick to break the silence. "Well, this isn't awkward or anything." She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled back as he ordered a drink.

With perfect timing the bartender returned with both of their drinks as Juliette, Auggie, Peter and Sophie walked in. Scott whispered to Daisy, "Do you smoke?"

"I could learn," she answered as she grabbed her drink and followed Scott out the back door of the restaurant.

Once outside they both took a long drink from their glass as Scott reached into his coat pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. He handed one to Daisy, offered her a light and then lit his own. They stood in silence, smoking, for a few minutes before Scott finally spoke.

"Yup, not awkward at all."

Daisy laughed harder than she had in a long time. "Maybe Peter will send us out on one of his quests this weekend so we can all bond."

Scott smirked. "We can only hope." He drained the last of the liquid from his glass and stubbed his cigarette out on the brick of the building. "I guess it's now or never, right?"

Daisy shrugged and pulled open the door. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger and all that bullshit." She couldn't even imagine what this weekend had in store for all of them.


End file.
